Not Tonight
by my-broken-lullaby
Summary: What do you do when the person you've been in love with since you can remember comes into your room in the middle of the night, and kisses you, and touches you in ways you've never even thought of. But suddenly pulls away, for now. This is a oneshot for now, please read the A/N for details on part 2. Sorry it's not the best summary, hopefully you like the story more :) xx


**A/N **

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated my other story in a while and I'm sorry. But I wrote this one shot a while ago of Naruto and Hinata and I thought I'd post this just to let you guys know I'm still alive. It's pretty sexual but Naruto and Hinata are always shown as sweet and innocent. I just wanted to spice things up a little bit. There's not a massive amount of detail as to where they are etc but the gist of it is that Narutos staying at Hinata because his apartment is being redone. Anyways enough from me, ill be updating "stealing the ucihas heart" soon, so yeah hope you guys like it. this is from Hinatas point of view, as that becomes obvious. And it's actually going to be a two shot if you guys want to read part 2. Please review and let me know what you think! Sorry for any spelling errors too.**

**- my-broken-lulluby xx**

**Part 1: "Soon."  
**

**I was drifting in and out of sleep when I heard my door slide open and saw the dim light from the hallway flood through. I turned thinking it was my my cousin Neji coming to tell me something. Though it was odd being so late. I was still half asleep as I sat up rubbing my eyes. I heard the door close and was thankful as I'd felt my shirt riding half way up my torso. **

**"Hi Neji what can I do for -"**

**I was cut off by lips against mine. I gasped and pulled back quickly. **

**"Who-" **

**"I'm not your cousin silly." I felt him chuckle as his lips parted next to my ear. I froze. It was HIM. **

**"But, what, I don't, you-"**

**I couldn't make a sentence. **

**I felt him chuckle again as he sat in front of me now leaned back and looking into my eyes. The moon light shone through the window allowing me to see him piercing blue eyes and tanned skin glow beautifully. I blushed and looked down. **

**My long hair was messy and fell to my waist. I must have looked terrible. I subconsciously ran my fingers through my hair still looking down. Wait what was he doing in here? And he kissed me! **

**I felt his hand trailing up my leg and my head snapped up to look at him. He was looking down, eyes following as his index finger trailed up my calf reaching my thigh, he stopped and looked up at me through glazed eyes. **

**My body was frozen. I grabbed the sheet I'd been clutching between my legs and pulled it up to my chest. I was now painfully aware of me pyjama choice. **

**Boy shorts and a tight black singlet that dipped extremely low in the chest area. I let out a shaky breath as his finger traced circles on my thigh. **

**"N-naruto." i stuttered. **

**"yes?" **

**"W-what are you doing?" **

**In one swift movement he'd pulled the sheet from my grasp and pulled me down so I was under him as he hovered over me. **

**He slowly and gently traced his hands across my arms bringing the above my head interlocking our fingers. I looked up at him with worried eyes. **

**He smiled and leaned down just before our lips met. My breathing was ecstatic and for the third time tonight, he laughed. **

**"w-what's funny?" I asked. **

**"you're so cute" he replied smiling. **

**I blushed and looked down. **

**"Why did you pull away before?" He asked **

**"I didn't know who you were." **

**He moved his right hand to put his finger under my chin so I looked up at him and gripped my waist with his left hand. **

**I shuddered under his touch. He moved his lips along my jaw line and trailed his right hand down the side of my body. His lips reached my ear, all I could hear right now was my heart beating furiously. I wouldn't be surprised if he heard it too. **

**"Will you pull away from me now?" He whispered. I shuddered at his warm breath against my skin and bit my lip. He lifted his head and looked down at me once again. **

**"We shouldn't do this." I whispered as he leaned closer. **

**"No one has to find out." He countered, closing in on my lips. **

**I groaned and lifted my head to meet his undeniably soft lips lifting my arms weaving my fingers through his golden hair. He responded by gripping my waist and returning the kiss with so much passion I felt myself pressed hard between him and the bed. His hand travelled under my shirt tracing circles on my stomach as he slid my lips open with his tongue and entered my mouth. I moaned at his actions and tugged slightly at his hair. **

**A low growl sounded at the back of his throat as he slid one arm under my waist and the other behind my neck and pulled me up so I was straddling him with my legs folded to my sides. I felt my core brush against his hardness and moaned into the kiss louder this time. We finally pulled away gasping for air looking at each other. I touched a hand to his cheek and trailed my finger nail down under his shirt to his collar bone earning a shudder from him. I looked up at him through my thick lashes and smiled sweetly. I trailed my hand down his shirt until I reached the bottom and tugged on the edges pulling it up. **

**He raised his arms and flung his shirt aside. I took this moment to admire his toned torso, to say I was blushing would be a serious understatement. **

**I should feel nervous right, i mean the man of my dreams that I've loved for so long was in my room kissing me. But all I could feel was happiness and excitement.**

**I trailed both hands down his chest and abs memorising his sculpted body. I looked back at him to see him looking at me intensely with something akin to lust. It caused shivers to run through my body. He jolted my body forward causing the friction below to happen again. Though this time I didn't moan, it was too quick and all that escaped my lips was a gasp which he took full advantage of diving in to kiss me more deeply than before. I tangled my hands in his hair again and tugged on it whenever he would squeeze my body. After a few minutes I felt him tug at my shirt as he pulled it up. I was expecting the whole thing to be lifted but he only left it halfway. Was he being a gentleman or? Before I could finish the thought he slowly laid me back on the bed and began kissing between my neck and shoulder causing my whole body to melt into the bed as I let out a soft sound of pleasure. He was between my legs which were hitched up beside his torso. He continued kissing from my neck to my torso and traced his fingers across my stomach. It was when I let out a moan after he'd sucked lightly on the skin of my neck and I felt him smirk did I realise what he was doing. He wasn't being a gentleman, he was teasing me.**

**And honestly that in itself turned me on. I never imagined myself liking a respectful gentleman, I knew I'd like the man that teased and played with me until I couldn't take it.**

**"Stop it" I breathed when I felt him suck on my neck again. **

**He only laughed and continued his ministrations on my body brushing his hands over my breasts which were swelled with need. I groaned and arched my body up trying to feel more of the contact. His hand pushed my hips back down leaving me aching for more. **

**"Please." I begged looking up at him.**

**He smirked and brushed his hands against my chest again. I tried to move my hands to remove my shirt but he grabbed them and pinned them by my head looking deep into my eyes. **

**I was about to object when I felt his knee come between my legs and pressure my heated core. Before I woke the whole house with my moans he lowered his lips to mine and muffled them. When he pulled away I was panting. **

**"Please. Please stop teasing me." I begged. My whole body burned with need. He seemed to only slightly give in as he slowly removed my shirt. As soon as it was off I pulled myself into him and mashed our lips together. **

**Happy to have seemingly caught him by surprise. **

**Though it wasn't long before he turned the tables again and took control of the kiss. I didn't want to lose contort and in my last desperate attempt as we were sat up again now I ground my hips against his, hard. He groaned and I felt his kiss weaken someone from the pleasure. It took everything I had to not do the same. Before he could recover I repeated my action and muffled the sound of both of us by deepening the kiss. **

**Where he seemed to be able to keep up pleasuring me I felt like that was all I could do for now as I'd felt the friction too. He knew I was out for a moment and took this time to break away and lay me back down. We were both panting heavily but he dipped his head and took one of my swollen mounds into his mouth and lightly squeezed the other. I closed my eyes and bit my lip trying to hold in my needy moans. His hands were everywhere leaving a trace of fire and his lips and tongue tormented me.**

**I grabbed the pillow under my head in some kid of attempt to keep my feelings in. It was when his hand slipped down to my pants that I let out a scream I was sure someone had to of heard. **

**He lifted his head to kiss under my ear. **

**"Shh baby. We can't have anyone finding us." **

**I made a noise of understanding still panting as he kissed my neck and played with my heated core. **

**"Oh my god." I breathed. **

**"I can't hold it in" I whimpered. **

**He moved his lips to mine as I let out a scream of pleasure into the kiss when he pressed his hand against the fabric of my pants, hard. **

**I felt him smirk against my lips but I couldn't snap any witt at him for it, I couldn't even form a sentence. I felt him pull his whole body back as he sat up to look at me. I was still breathless but managed to prop myself up on my elbows and tilted my head in confusion. **

**He let out a small chuckle and I groaned throwing my heat back on the pillow. **

**"What now?" **

**"I'm just warming up and you're already melting under me." **

**I blushed and looked at him.**

**"I can't help it." I said shuffling towards him. **

**He froze for a moment as I sat on his lap and stared into his beautiful eyes. **

**I bit my lip hesitating. **

**"I want you." **

**He immediately smashed his lips to mine wrapping his arms around my waist crushing our bodies together. He pulled me into him with such need I realised I wasn't the only one wanting. His tongue ravaged my mouth as we fought for dominance. The feeling of him being in control, that for once there was someone, and not just any someone, HIM, overpowering me, made my whole body burn in anticipation. We finally pulled away filling our lungs with air before he spoke.**

**"Not tonight angel." **

**"W-what?" **

**He stared into my eyes before placing his hands so gently on either side of my face. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine. **

**"You my darling, are a screamer. I couldn't do half the things I want to do to you in this house without waking someone up."**

**I felt my face fall. How could he leave me in this, this state.**

**He gave me a sympathetic smile. **

**"I'm not going to have your first time be in a house full of our families." I had to smile at how sweet he was being, but realised for a moment I didn't really care.**

**I pressed myself again him and felt him tense. **

**"Please don't go." I pleased. He stared at me for a long time, I could see he was fighting with himself. **

**"Please." I begged. **

**"Don't do this." He breathed. "I want you." He continued. "Believe me if people weren't here I wouldn't stop until you were screaming my name."**

**I shivered at the thought.**

**"But you deserve better than this for your first time, and I promise you I will give it to you."**

**I'd accepted this in my mind already. **

**"When?" I asked. **

**"Soon, you'll have to wait and find out." **

**I pouted and he laughed. **

**"I promise, we will do this. Just not tonight." **

**"Why did you come in here tonight?" I asked as innocent and politely as I could. **

**"Believe me I tried not to. But I couldn't help it, you're addictive. Your voice, your smell, the way you say the most innocent things but it leads my mind to places it shouldn't, and the thought of you calling my name. **

**"Naruto."**

**I smiled at him. **

**"Soon." I stated.**

**"Soon." He confirmed. **

**Pulling me in for another kiss he placed one hand on my hip and the other behind my neck deepening the kiss. He pulled away and smiled at me tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.**

**He stood up and retrieved our shirts slipping his over my head and placing mine at the edge of my bed. He pulled my hair out from under the shirt and ran his fingers down it before leaning in and softly pressing his lips to mine for the last time. **

**"You should probably take that off before you see anyone tomorrow. I smiled and nodded my head. **

**"Goodnight." I said.**

**"Goodnight." **

**And with that he left.**

**I fell against my pillow beginning to register everything that just happened. I smiled as I closed my eyes and let sleep claim me. My last though "soon."**


End file.
